The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle and a frame assembly for the vehicle. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that enhance load and energy management performance upon application of external loads and stresses, such as may occur during off-road travel over uneven terrain.
Vehicles, such as but not limited to all-terrain vehicles, can be subjected to relatively large load and/or energy inputs to the frame assembly due to the unevenness of the terrain across which the vehicle is travelling. The all-terrain vehicle can include a generally rigid frame assembly that is designed to withstand the load and energy inputs transmitted from the wheels and through the suspension components during travel over the uneven terrain. For example, space constraints and off-road durability may make it beneficial to provide very stiff portions of the vehicle frame that are spaced from the passenger area, such as but not limited to frame structures around the front suspension components, rear suspension components and/or powertrain components.